It'll be fun
by narutonoob66
Summary: Neji and Sasuke, forest clearing? what will happen? heh heh! oneshot


a.n. another one shot..

disclaimer: nope.. don't own it..

warnings: yaoi

Avoiding another attack from Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke slid to the side, his feet stirring up dirt in the field. The attacks had been coming unusually fast during this spar, and the Uchiha was growing tired and breathless. Another fist from Neji came flying towards his head, but instead of dodging it, he caught it, a look of bewilderment plastering itself across the older teen's face. The pale-eyed teen's other hand moved to jerk free his captured hand, only to be caught also. Sasuke kicked out, catching the side of Neji's knee, knocking his feet out from under him. Still holding onto his hands, the younger boy stepped over the teen laying on the ground, each of his feet on either side of him, staring down into pale eyes. The Uchiha let go of Neji's hands as a foot came up, meeting with his crotch.

"AARRGGGH!" Sasuke screamed, his hands moving to protect his lower extremeties.

Taking the breif moment to his advantage, the Hyuuga slid out from under the boy, standing quickly, attempting to kick Sasuke off of his feet. He quickly jumped back as he noticed the Uchiha performing hand seals for his katon jutsu, just in time time, too, the fire nearly getting his feet. Sasuke forced his chakra into his feet, darting forward, tackling the Hyuuga, pinning him to the ground.

"I win. That means you bottom this time." Sasuke said smugly, leaning down to kiss his lover.

"Hm. I don't mind. Better for me, ne?" Neji replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. They two boys did this quite often. When they both want on top, they'd fight. The one that loses is the one on bottom.

"Better? It depends on my mood. If I'm in a good mood, I'll go easy on you. If not.. well then you're screwed." He smiled, kissing Neji's lips softly.

"And what kind of mood are you in? Sounds like I'd like it better if you were in a bad one." Neji replied, smartly. He had to admit, he liked it rough.

"Shut up, you pervert. I'll decide when we get there." He grinned. Sometimes Neji really could be a kinky bastard. The Uchiha stood up slowly, offering his hand to the boy still on the ground, who took it gratefully.

"Heeeey. I have an idea." The Hyuuga said, smirking evily.

"What are you thinking, Neji?" That smirk could only mean something dirty.

"Let's i not /i go back to your place."

"Then... your place?" He asked. The older teen shook his head, still grinning. "Neji! What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just come with me." He said, grabbing Sasuke's hand, dragging him into the nearby woods.

"Neji, where are you taking me!" The younger teen half-screamed.

"There's a clearing back here... I was looking at it the other day thinking it might be fun to do it there." Neji said plainly, as if it was nothing.

"Don't you think a bed would be more comfortable?" He whimpered, forest floor is

UNcomfortable. "Can't we just go back to my place?"

"No. We're going back here. It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Trust i you /i ? This is coming from the person who said 'it won't hurt a bit, Sasuke. Trust me.' when really, it hurt like fuck for the first 5 minutes!"

"Hey. It's not my fault. You seem to like it a lot now. Saying how I can't keep you out from under me and all."

"D... But... NEJI!"

"Quit that. It hurts my ears. We're here now anyway. Look around." The Hyuuga said, as they entered the clearing.

Sasuke was stunned at the site. The clearing was a perfect circle, from what he could see, with a fallen tree pretty close to the middle. The ground was covered with leaves from the trees around, and there appeared to be no broken twigs or limbs littering the ground. i 'Hn. Maybe this /i will i be comfortable. /i ' He thought, walking over to the tree on the ground, sitting on it.

He looked up, to see Neji walking over to him, sitting on the tree also. "See, I told you that you could trust me." He said, leaning over to lay his head in the Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke almost flinched, he hadn't noticed Neji lay down until the older boy's head was in his lap. He moved his hand into the Hyuuga's dark hair, pulling out the tie letting the hair cascade down. "Your hair looks better like that, yaknow? You should wear it down more often." His hand moved up to the tie in his head band, pulling that out also, setting it down on the forerst floor next to them. The younger teen's hand moved from the hair to Neji's forehead, tracing the mark there, and then sliding down to cup his cheek.

Neji smiled softly and closed his eyes, burrowing his face into his lover's hand. Sasuke was being unusually different, the forest seemed to have a calming effect on him. He shifted a little as he felt a hand slid under him, lifting him up, sitting him upright and then turning him around. The same hand moved to the center of Neji's chest, tracing down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, and then sliding down to his pants, fumbling with the button until it came undone, and tugging them off of his hips. The Hyuuga suddenly felt naked, even though he was still wearing his boxer shorts. But he wasn't wearing them for long. After they were removed, he began blushing. He wasn't entirely sure why though, the Uchiha had seen him naked many times before. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was being more...calm about it.

The younger teen then began undressing himself, pulling his shirt of. He reached out, grabbing Neji's hands, moving them to the button of his own pants. Neji nodded and unbuttoned the pants, unzipping them, revealing an erection. He then pulled the pants off, only to be shoved back against the fallen tree, so he was now laying back on it, with Sasuke on top of him. The younger teen ground his hips forward, rubbing their erections together, the friction causing the older boy to shiver and moan. Sasuke grabbed the Hyuuga's knees and pulled them up, seperating them for easier access. Without hesitation, he roughly thrust himself into his lover, quickly pulling back to shove back in. His hand took Neji's neglected erection, pumping hard.

Feeling the familiar puddling in his stomach, he whispered the name of his lover, his breath coming in short rasps. His body shuddered heavily as he spilled into Neji, the older teen finished too, spilling onto his stomach and the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke pulled out and leaned down, licking the Hyuuga's still hard organ, lapping up the fluids from his stomach. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Neji's length before moving up to place a single kiss on his lips.

"Told you it would be fun." Neji whispered, kissing back.

( ok.. it was hot and you all know it.. sasuke fucked neji on a tree! hehehe! give me cookies!)


End file.
